


For The Colt, Obviously

by beastlybolt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging Dean, Bisexual Dean, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fingering, Flirting, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stand, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Top Gordon, bareback, idk I felt I should write something different, sex sex sex oh and did I mention sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlybolt/pseuds/beastlybolt
Summary: Gordon bribes Dean into sex for The Colt back.Season two based.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because all's I write is Dean and Cas, I thought I might do a pair I don't see often. Will be updating Rabbit Hole in the next few days, but for now have some porn ya sluts.
> 
> (jk, love you all)

"Winchester. Since when did you have such a firm, tight ass?" Gordon chuckles, taking a handful squeeze of Dean's cheeks and licking his lips as he does it. 

First off, Dean can explain.

Sam and Dean need the colt back, okay? It's just - Dean was bribed into sex with Gordon for the colt and that's the whole reason why he's bent over a shitty motel bed with a hunky Gordon, suppose to be their ENEMY for god's sake - Humping into the mattress and begging for Gordon's thick inched cock. 

"Mmm, I - Please, please-" 

"Ah ah ah, Winchester. Not 'til you follow orders. Got it, tough guy?" He bites Dean's ear rough, making the younger boy sweat all over. This is nerve-racking, getting it up the ass for the first time with Sammy right next door (passed out, but still) in a crummy bed with The Simpsons playing on the television in the background. Gordon is two knuckles deep in Dean's ass with a finger when he laughs at a shitty pun Homer says to Bart in the show. 

"You're gonna be a good boy and suck my cock, alright? Suck it like you would a lollipop. You know," Gordon whispers seductively as he sucks on the lobe of the younger boys' ear, "round and around, with tongue. Lots of it," He finishes with a gasp as green eyes follows Gordon's wishes like the good little twink he is. Flipped on his back to the sheets, he's blown out of his mind when Dean kisses his sweet way down, feeling the gorgeous, hairless brown skin and Dean is a sucker for six packs. Said tongue is peaking out and drizzling a trail of some spit on his way to Gordon's cock, and oh God did Dean underestimate.

The thickest in width and longest in length, beautiful dark cock perfectly shaved and smooth skin all around is displayed in front of Dean's face. Looking at it like it's God and oh Lord does he believe, Dean kisses the tip like it's his grandmother and sucks his ballsac into his mouth with a sigh. Like a goddamn angel, he sucks and sucks, the suction being almost too much for poor Gordon to bare, and all this special treatment for the Colt. Who gives a fuck, Dean needs Gordon's cock everywhere and anywhere in him right now, shit, he'll let Gordon fuck his ear if it meant the beauty gets somewhere in him. 

Slick and slobbering all over the place, Dean finally makes his way to the length and opens wide like at the dentists, he takes the tip in his mouth and goes up and down gently. Murmurs of encouragement are traded, both the men so obsessed with one another's bodies. 

"God, love sucking your cock, could do this all fuckin' day baby."

"Shit, I'd let you. Beautiful lips and eyes to look down at, make me cum under a minute lookin' like you are," They exchange more dirty talk until Gordon decides he's almost finished but doesn't want to cum in the wet of Dean's mouth, but the tight heat of Dean's puckered ass.

In a rush, Dean is hands and knees on the bed and all ready to take the fucking he deserves and is going to receive. His back is arched so high Gordon has to adjust it for him so that he doesn't get hurt when he pounds into him, and with a pool of spit in his palm, Gordon then smears it both on Dean's hole and his dick (not that he needs too much, Dean already took care of that for him from the blowjob.)

The first thrust inside both men are sure they've found Heaven. Dean is groaning just from the head being inside, and so Gordon teases him for it saying the party's just starting. 

"Uhhh, oh shit, Gor- Gor that's fucking, right there," Dean hums aloud, forgetting Sam next door, forgetting the awful motel bed, and just about everything else including his name. Certainly not Gordon's, seeing as though that's all that's coming from his mouth along with profanities of all kinds. The position is changed momentarily when Dean starts blabbering on about Gordon "not fucking him like a man." So, that being said, gets Gordon a LITTLE angry.

"Fuck you like a damn man, I'll show you who you are talkin' down to me like that," he sneers, snapping his hips with so much force the bed is knocking against the wall over and over, making Dean almost fall forward face first into the wood of the frame. 

"SHIT!" Dean curses, squealing like a new born baby and holding on for dear life to Gordon's bicep and a pillow. This is what Dean wanted, the rough fuck, the 'I fucking hate you' sex. It's his favorite, and pissing people off has become second nature so of course it only took so little to make Gordon fuck how Dean wants to fuck. Dean reaches behind blindly, almost getting pushed over again from the ultimate pounding he's getting down there, towards Gord's ass. He pinches and squeezes handfuls, making Gordon thrust further and further. The smooth skin beneath his fingers is a feeling to embrace, Gordon's shiny smooth ass. 

Hell, they both got so drunk at the bar that they probably won't remember until the morning and feel it in their groins. Dean tries telling himself he IS doing this for the colt, but no, God no, not with how good the dicking he's getting, he hasn't taken a dick this big, taking away the dildos he stole as a teenager. They both agree to change positions once more, Gordon shoving Dean back down to the bed and heaves his legs up above his head and starts fucking into him again.

Dean's close, oh so close, what with the friction of Gord's pelvis on Dean's dick, making Dean's pink head pearl a bead of precum and leak on to Gordon's lower stomach. Gordon edges him for about another ten minutes, and Dean nearly sobs and breaks free of tears from how achingly hard he is, how bad he wants it. 

"C'mon, c'mon," Gordon finally stops pinching the head of Dean's dick and actually urges him on to finish. He fucks any other thought from Dean's brain right outta him, and he does so with no remorse. 

They come together, Gord in green eyes' ass, and green eyes all over Gord. It feels like Dean actually pissed all over himself, but it also feels like he's been holding it all in for an achingly long time, so it feels fucking great. Amazing, actually. It's never been like this, topping with women. Dean mentally crosses 'Getting Fucked Hard By A Dude' off his bucket list, but that doesn't mean this was a one time thing. 

Gordon lays there with Dean for awhile, long enough to where things get sticky and they're both too sleepy and comfy to care. They both eventually get up anyways, they have to after all, and they don't really talk much but Dean does catch Gordon's gaze once or twice as they get dressed.

"Here." Gordon throws him a box.

The Colt.

"Uh, thanks," Dean catches it with slight struggle in stability. Given the fact that he was fucked pretty damn hard fifteen minutes ago, you couldn't blame the guy.

Gordon comes over, and, wow is that fucker coming in for a kiss?

Dean is proven right when Gordon leans in and captures a kiss with his plump lips rading Dean's. Eh, what the hell, right? So Dean kisses back. Whatever. It's nothing. Things get heated once again after five minutes of the same kisses they shared in the ratty motel bed. Dean's hands find the small curly hairs of the back of Gordon's head, and Gordon's hands find Dean's ass and squeeze. He winces, his package still burning a little from the intense orgasm he was given. 

"I'll be seein' you," Gordon pulls back, jokingly but also lovingly slapping Dean's cheek lightly in goodbye.

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, later."

Gordon tries to keep his laughs to himself seeing Dean limp to the doorway, The Colt in hand. 

He'll see him again, he knows it. They both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> www.fuckthat-bosses.tumblr.com is my tumblr, nsfw pictures and videos. I write prompts of asked, so you can check it out if you like!


End file.
